


Everything Falls To Its Right Place

by fluffymamon



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffymamon/pseuds/fluffymamon
Summary: Seungwoo’s realization with Seungyoun around in 5 years of marriage
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 29





	Everything Falls To Its Right Place

It was a loud morning in Han’s household, Seungwoo snaps from his sleep at 7 o'clock in the morning by loud screaming in the kitchen. It was his husband and his son's voices sounding like teenage girls screaming out of fear of a flying cockroach or a dish getting burned in the kitchen. With disheveled hair, he hurries up to get up walking down the kitchen to check his two monkeys in the kitchen.

There he saw it, Seungyoun holding a lid of a pot with kimchi jjigae overflowing from it and Dongpyo holding a frying pan to kill or protect himself from a flying roach. His hunch is correct from the two of them. Finally, Seungwoo decides to walk to where the stove is located, turning the fire out making Seungyoun huff out of his chest in relief. Now he walks over his son with an electric racket, killing the roach by trapping it on the wall.

“Oh.. you killed it Dad,” Dongpyo says with wide eyes, his hand still holding the pan like it was the most important thing in the house, meanwhile Seungyoun pouts making himself grow small as he places the overcooked jjigae on the table.

The family finally takes their breakfast in peace with Seungwoo facing the two of them, he places his utensils before breaking the silence.

“What do you think you guys are doing? You sounded like dying pigs early in the morning” With that Seungyoun and Dongpyo tenses up a little nudging at each other deciding on who will explain.

Clearing his throat Seungyoun finally answers “Aaahh I didn't know how to use the new stove that’s why-”

“But you’re the one who insisted on buying that one baby..” Seungwoo counters in a soft voice not leaving the endearment out

“And what about the flying roach??”

“I think I left my snack open last night-” Seungyoun explains, giving Dongpyo a look while biting his lips.

“I’m the one who left it! Please don't scold Seungyoun dad... Also, don't be angy anymore!” Dongpyo whines making him eat a spoonful of kimchi jjigae throwing daggers from his eyes at Seungyoun telling ‘dad you put too much pepper flakes’

On the other hand, Seungwoo watches them in amusement as he takes a sip of his freshly brewed coffee. He can never get tired of this, it may be chaotic but having Seungyoun and Dongpyo around makes him feel alive. It's been five years already since he married Seungyoun, who would have thought that he'd fall for his son’s private tutor until now he is thanking his kid for sucking at his English class.

From the boring life that Seungwoo has, great things started coming when Seungyoun came. He finally learned how to balance his career and family, Seungwoo makes sure that he pays attention now to Dongpyo. It was the start of their marriage when Seungyoun complained at him for not attending the recognition day at school, he could have taken a day off but he got too preoccupied with work that it made Seungyoun angry.

Seungyoun knows how to point out things and set priorities to Seungwoo given with a childlike personality of his, the younger knows how to blend in with other people. He learned that Seungyoun is good at communicating and connecting to others especially to his son. Dongpyo is more open to Seungyoun than to him. At night they will always talk about how their day went and Seungyoun would always share something about Dongpyo and how his small restaurant is growing. As per Seungwoo, he shares how he misses them with a busy schedule at work, he often steals moments at work wherein he sends random messages or dad jokes at Seungyoun in the middle of a meeting. Once they are at home in bed while they share stories they can help to keep their hands off of each other, one-time Dongpyo caught them flirting and the poor kid wants to puke at their sweetness.

Snapping back to reality Seungwoo finishes his cup of coffee smiling at the two in front of him “Why don't we all go on a date today? Get some fresh air near the bay, what do you guys think?”

“Sounds good to me” Dongpyo smiles glancing at Seungyoun who only nods happily.

The family spent the rest of the day by the bay, strolling and enjoying a sumptuous lunch. They ended the date by watching the sunset with Dongpyo teasing his parents. It's all perfect Seungwoo, the pieces of his puzzling life fell back into its right places since Seungyoun came; he can only stare now at the man beside him. Seungyoun notices the look, asking him if there's dirt on his face only to be answered by a soft laugh from the latter; he tells Seungyoun how beautiful he is.

At night Dongpyo tells them to be sleeping first with a goodnight heading to his bedroom, both of them are not dumb. They both know that the kid may be playing games with his best friend Hyeongjun or chatting with him, they both let the kid have his alone time then.

In bed after freshening up Seungwoo cuddles up with Seungyoun like a baby but he doesn't forget to tease him the kind of big baby he is earning a playful smack by the younger on his arm. They end the day by sharing once again their positive thoughts and also their worries and how they will handle it in the future. Seungyoun tells him with a chuckle that they’ll just cross the bridge when they get there, his eyes forming into tiny crescents.

Seungwoo reassures him that they can get through everything as long as they’re together, it sounded cheesy to Seungyoun but it's true though. They spent the rest of the night cuddling under the blanket with Seungwoo playing with the younger's hair sharing sleepy kisses with each other till they fell asleep.

To Seungwoo the man in his arms; Seungyoun is his missing piece.

**Author's Note:**

> It's all because of a failed breakfast
> 
> [Follow me on TWT](https://twitter.com/_fluffymamon)


End file.
